harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Astoria Malfoy
Name If you Google 'Asteria Greengrass' it comes up with the same person with a different spelling of the name. Where can I find the original Black family tree to check the spelling? Mynameisurl 19:39, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Rowling spelled it "Astoria" when she answered ten questions for Time Magazine, but the hand-drawn family she did shows the name as "Asteria". According to the Harry Potter Lexicon, Rowling pronounces it as "Astoria". Oread (talk) 19:59, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::JKR did pronounce it as "Astoria" on PotterCast episode 131 (you can download the MP3 here). Asteria is a real name, but it is pronounced "a-steer-ee-ah," whereas Astoria is pronounced "a-store-ee-ah." I'm guessing that "Astoria" simply looks like "Asteria" on the family tree because JKR's hand-writing is loose. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 00:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Astoria in DH film Will Astoria really be in the DH film? Was she on the Epilogue video which was recentöy released? I can´t remember any confirmation that sh will appear---Rodolphus 16:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *She appears in the epilouge part very shortly, only a few seconds, but the actress is Jade Gordon, Tom Feltons real life girl friend. Middle name Does Astoria not have a middlename?? : No. J.K. Rowling has not revealed her middle name. DisturbedLemon 01:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Father and a man behind (possibly the father).]] It is possible that the man in the car behind is the father of Astoria. Hahaha no, this is impossible. 09:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) You don't know. People from Slytherin first started their Muggles are stupid. Pureblood are the best or whatever it is, when Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort. now Voldemort is dead and we do not know that they stopped the Pureblood are best-thing. And then it's possible that it is her father. *Its not her father because this wasn't a scene in the movie, the actress Jade Gordon was being taken to the set where they filmed the epilogue. This isn't in the movie at all, so no it's a driver not her father. Forced Marriage Or Something Why Draco Malfoy Marrying Astoria Greengrass Is It A Forced Marriage Or A Freely Marriage Made With Love ♥♫Lucy Anne Potter♥♫ 11:10, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :It's because JK Rowling said so. - Nick O'Demus 11:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Where did she say that it was a forced marriage? Alumeng 19:41, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Nowhere - I think that was just speculation on the part of the person who started this topic. ProfessorTofty 20:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Slytherin Where does it say that Astoria Greengrass was in Slytherin? 17:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Leila :Astoria's house is not known. However, this article contained a somewhat confusingly worded sentence which described her as marrying "Daphne's classmate and fellow Slytherin, Draco Malfoy." I've rewritten this sentence so that it's now clear Daphne is Draco Malfoy's "fellow Slytherin." Daphne's house is revealed in Chapter 31 of Order of the Phoenix. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Daughter The hand drawn family tree says she has a daughter called Hyperion No, that's Scorpius' middle name: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.--Rodolphus 13:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Rename Who changed her name to Ariabelle or something stupid like that? Unless this is info gleaned from Pottermore (which I highly doubt) change it back immediately. ChrisDen 08:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Kenyaacosta555‎ had vandalized a lot of pages about the Malfoys and Greengrass this morning. I tried to revert them all. -- 09:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC) "Considerable" two-year gap? Why is it "considerable" that Astoria is two years behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione in school? Harry was somewhat close with Fred and George, who were two years above him. - UnicornWolf (talk) 20:24, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hogwarts? Thinking about it, do we even know for sure that Astoria attended Hogwarts? It is very likely, but I can´t remember any canon statement actually confirming it.--Rodolphus (talk) 07:30, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :It's confirmed in the interview with J. K. Rowling in episode 131 of PotterCast: "Draco married Astoria Greengrass. Younger sister of Daphne. So she's two years younger than he was at Hogwarts." : This article could use some work. The information isn't really presented very well, and things aren't properly cited. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:08, April 8, 2016 (UTC)